


brothers and all that

by beanieklaine (princeissy)



Series: twenty four first meetings (or Klaine Advent 2017) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeissy/pseuds/beanieklaine
Summary: In which Kurt goes to a party and finds two brothers: his brother Finn, and his frat brother Blaine.





	brothers and all that

It was his first ever college party, and Kurt was excited. He was wearing his best pair of jeans that hugged his ass, his hair was swept up and cooperating, and he had finished all of his weekend assignments.

Maybe it wasn’t as huge a deal as he was making it out to be, but it was halfway through the first term and Kurt was finally out of the library. His brother, Finn, had invited him to his frat’s party, reassuring him that everyone would be totally cool with him and that ‘you’ll have tons of fun, I promise.”

Despite his reassurances, Kurt’s excitement quickly turned to nerves as he entered the frat party. He didn’t know anyone, and Finn was nowhere to be seen. Walking into the kitchen, he was about to grab a cup of the punch sitting out, when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t drink that,” a short frat brother said. “That’s like, 90% vodka.” Turning and reaching into the refrigerator, he grabbed a beer and handed it to Kurt. “My name is Blaine.”

Relaxing at Blaine’s kind smile, Kurt introduced, “Kurt.” Blaine was dressed really well, unlike most frat brothers. He was wearing a red polo that hugged his chest and a blue bowtie. In fact, Kurt wouldn’t have guessed he was even part of the fraternity if it weren’t for little pin on his shirt. 

Finn strolled into the kitchen then, smiling when he saw his brother. “Kurt! You came, bro! You’ve met Blaine, then."

Blaine smiled, “So this is the famous Kurt. Impeccably dressed, check. Sky-high hair, check. Cute smile, check."

Kurt wasn’t used to being hit on- in Ohio, he was somewhat of a social pariah. But Finn said with a wink, “I’ll leave you two to get to know each other.” 

Blaine smiled kindly at Kurt and said, “I think we’ve been set up.” Kurt didn’t really mind, though. 

(Six years later at their wedding, Kurt’s best man Finn proudly took credit for them meeting.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent 2017. Reblog on [Tumblr](https://beanieklaine.tumblr.com/post/168412344079/brothers-and-all-that).


End file.
